Gun
Guns , also called fire arms and handguns, are a recurring weapon type in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are ranged weapons which propel bullets toward foes. In some games, the damage they deal is not based on the wielder's Strength, but on the gun's attack power. Guns didn't appear until the PlayStation era games, and are usually equipped by Gunners or Machinists. In some of the later games in the series, guns are named after various stars. Appearances ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Valkus primarily uses guns in battle. He wields a pistol and later a pair of machine guns. Final Fantasy VII Guns make their first appearance. The gun-arm, the weapons of Barret, and handguns, shotguns, and rifles, used by Vincent, are the ones available to the party. However, some of Barret's gun-arms are melee weapons rather than firearms, and may be more comparable to a variation of Knuckles. Other guns also make an appearance, like the Mako-gun, used by Palmer Rufus's shotgun, and Dyne's gun-arm, called a Needle Gun. Soldiers from the Shinra Army also use machine guns nearly identical to the one used by Laguna Loire in ''Final Fantasy VIII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Three characters, Gun (Female), Two Guns (Male), and Shotgun (Female), use guns as their weapons of choice. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- As Vincent Valentine is the only playable character, the whole arsenal consists of long-range, customizable guns. The gun turret is different from the firearms Vincent carry, the gun turret is a weapon with unlimited ammunition. However, being immobile can make the player an easy target. Shalua Rui, a new character, also uses guns. Two of the Tsviets (Nero the Sable and Azul the Cerulean) use guns in combat against Vincent, while two others Tsviets (Rosso the Crimson and Weiss the Immaculate) both use swords modified with guns. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- On one occurrence, after Zack and Cloud escape Nibelheim, Zack uses a sniper rifle. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Vincent and Barret make an appearance along with their default weapons. Loz and Yazoo make an addition to the list with the Velvet Nightmare. Final Fantasy VIII Irvine's weapon of choice is a shotgun (although referred to as "rifle" in Weapons Monthly magazines), and with it, he can use his Shot Limit Break. Laguna also uses a machine gun in battle. List of guns: *Valiant *Ulysses *Bismarck *Exeter *Machine Gun Final Fantasy X Many Al Bhed use Machina rifles. Some Warrior Monks also use them, along with flamethrowers. No party members equip guns. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gunner dressphere uses a handgun called the Tiny Bee. Another dressphere, Gun Mage, uses a gun with a large open ring in place of a barrel that allows its user to learn and use the abilities of some fiends. The Alchemist dressphere also uses a burst firing rifle. Logos uses a pair of long-barreled revolvers in battle. Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai wield machina handguns in some cutscenes, but only Nooj uses it as his main weapon, while Baralai uses it only during his Drill Shot attack. Gippal uses a machina hand-cannon as his main weapon, even using it when engaging Vegnagun before the final battle. Final Fantasy XI Guns are one of the two major types of marksman weapons (the other being crossbows). They have a long delay but high firepower, and while several jobs can use them, they are primarily used by Rangers and Corsairs. A subtype called the "Hexagun" is used exclusively by Corsairs. Final Fantasy XII Guns can be equipped by any character who has acquired the necessary license, though Balthier joins the party with one equipped. Guns are the slowest weapons, but have perfect accuracy and ignore defense, however, some enemies have a trait which will reduce the damage drastically. Guns, like all ranged weapons, are incapable of multiple hits, but can deal critical damage from time to time. The guns' names are the names of various stars. In the ''Zodiac versions, the Machinist has access to all guns, but the Shikari can also access a few with Espers. The damage formula for guns is: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125)^2 Due to the weight put exclusively on the combined Attack Power of the gun and ammo, a character with low Strength stat or low level or both can benefit from using it. Guns will almost never hit for around 9,999 points of damage as there are no guns and ammo to increase the Attack Power to 100 points. A character equipped with the can deal up to points of damage. Additionally, attacking under Bravery raises the damage output as well increasing it to up to points of damage. List of guns: *Altair *Capella *Vega *Sirius *Betelgeuse *Ras Algethi *Aldebaran *Spica *Antares *Arcturus *Fomalhaut *Mithuna (Zodiac versions) ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Balthier uses guns as his weapon of choice. The guns are named after stars. List of guns: *Rigel *Arcturus *Regulus *Polaris *Fomalhaut Final Fantasy XIII Sazh uses two pistols, which can turn into a scout rifle, a much faster variant of a sniper rifle. Lightning uses a gunblade, similar to Squall Leonhart's Revolver, but unlike in ''Final Fantasy VIII, it can be used as a pistol of sorts. Her opponents and some of her allies, like Team NORA, also use guns. Like in Final Fantasy XII, the guns have star-based names. List of guns: *Vega 42s *Altairs *Spica Defenders *Sirius Sidearms *Deneb Duellers *Canopus AMPs *Rigels *Polaris Specials *Aldebarans *Sadalmeliks *Pleiades Hi-Powers *Hyades Magnums *Antares Deluxes *Fomalhaut Elites *Procyons *Betelgeuse Customs *Total Eclipses *Death Penalties (dummied) *Rifle (Lebreau) *Machine Gun (Gadot) ''Final Fantasy XIV Guns were the primary arm of the Musketeer, a class present during the early Alpha stages, but removed before Beta and was planned to be eventually added. Guns can currently be seen inside the Coral Tower building in Limsa Lominsa and during cutscenes, as some NPCs use them, Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn in particular. In the expansion ''Heavensward, firearms made their playable debut as the primary arms of the Machinist job. ''Final Fantasy XV Firearms are weapons mainly used by the Niflheim Empire. Prompto uses firearms as his Primary Arm, primarily handguns and shotguns. When character-swapping to Prompto, the player can swap between his basic handgun, sub-machine gun and a bazooka (as well throw a grenade). In ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto, the player can also use a sniper rifle. Noctis can equip all firearms and has a firearm unique to him: the Cerberus, which can both be manually aimed and zoomed, intended for breaking off enemy appendages and for head-shotting imperial units. Firearms never trigger link-strikes when wielded by Noctis, but are the only weapons that can be used while in cover. When used by Noctis, he will fire eight bullets before needing to reload, but the reload animation can be skipped by switching weapons right after Noctis has fired his eight bullets, or by being in cover, where Noctis will skip the reload animation to put the gun away to return to his cover position. Ranged attacks deal less damage the further away the target is, and guns are not particularly powerful, but the ability to take cover in safe places is sometimes useful. The player can use mounted machine guns at imperial bases and the Insomnia blockade. This mechanic was also used for minigames in the Moogle Chocobo Carnival and Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival, and for the Immortalis battle in Episode Prompto. Imperial soldiers use assault rifles and some use sniper rifles, and many magitek troopers have guns hidden in their wrists. Promto's handgun appears in cut scenes in Chapter 11. *Handgun *Cocytus *Calamity *Mythril Pistol *Valiant *Valiant II *Rebellion *Flame Gun *Quicksilver *Enforcer *Executioner *Hyper Magnum *Death Penalty *Cerberus *Lion Heart *Garuda's Abandon *Abandon of the Vortex ''Final Fantasy Tactics Guns can be equipped by Chemists, Orators, Onion Knights, the special jobs Machinist and Sky Pirate, and any character that has equipped the ability Equip Guns. Guns have the longest range of any weapon, but are unreliable when there are obstacles or drastic height changes on the field. List of guns: *Romandan Pistol *Mythril Gun *Ras Algheti *Stoneshooter *Fomalhaut (PSP) *Glacial Gun *Blaze Gun *Blaster Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Guns are exclusive to moogle Gunners, and can be bought at a cheaper price at Baguba Port. It has the longest range. List of guns: *Aiot Gun *Silver Cannon *Riot Gun *Chaos Rifle *Lost Gun *Mythril Gun *Peacemaker *Giot Gun *Longbarrel *Outsider *Blindsnipe *Calling Gun Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Guns lost their exclusivity and now can be used by both the moogle Fusiliers and the Agent (exclusive to Al-Cid). List of guns: *Goug Mk 29 *Aiot Gun *Silver Cannon *Riot Gun *Chaos Rifle *Lost Gun *Giot Gun *Longbarrel *Outsider *Peacemaker Final Fantasy Type-0 King uses dual handguns, while Cater uses a single handgun with enchanted ammo. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Layle uses an assault rifle against a swarm of monster while falling through the air in the intro. This is the only weapon he uses, other than a sword used in a boss fight. However, it is not directly equipped, and is instead thrown during the fight. Bravely Second: End Layer All firearms deal 50% more damage to aerial foes. The job best suited for wielding firearms is the Hawkeye. Any job can be well suited to wield firearms when equipped with the Rifle Lore support ability. List of firearms: *Tannenberg *Serpentis *Tane-ga-Shima *Petronel *Brown Bess *M2348 *99 Carbine *Fortuna *Dragoon *Guncleaver The Final Fantasy Legend Guns appears as one type of weapons. A gun icon can be found within the English version's game coding, but is left unused for the actual gun weapons. List of guns: *Colt *SMG *Musket *Magnum *Laser Final Fantasy Legend II Guns appears as one type of weapons. They cause damage along a set range, not referencing Strength or Agility as part of their calculations. Nevertheless, most guns will increase a Robot's Strength or Agility. The Psi gun gives a robot no bonus stats: internally, it is "Magic +0". List of guns: *Colt *StunGun *SMG *Fire *Musket *Laser *Magnum *Psi Final Fantasy Legend III Fire arms makes an appearance has equippable weapons. List of fire arms: *Poison *Fire *Magnum *SMG *Psi *Laser Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lightning, Vaan, Yuna, Laguna, Firion, Bartz, Squall, and Gabranth are the only characters that can use guns. List of guns: *Tanegashima *Altair *Valiant *Vega *Capella *Sirius *Betelgeuse *Ras Algethi *Aldebaran *Spica *Antares *Arcturus *Fomalhaut *Death Penalty Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Guns can be equipped by Setzer, Balthier, Sazh, and Magitek Armor. List of guns: *Bismarck *Death Penalty *Quicksilver *Total Eclipses *Ulysses Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Gun Sprite.png|Gun sprite. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Kaze uses the Magun to call for powerful Summons using different colored substances in golden capsules known as Soil. The weapon is attached to his arm, and will only react when certain conditions are met. Kaze uses also, with his left hand, red shotgun-like pistol, which he holds in holster on his left side. Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' Set in a post-Apocalyptic Earth of 2065, guns are the only type of weapon featured. The guns in the film fire energy-based projectiles and are powered by organic power cells, utilizing the energy that exists in all organic life on Earth, which is of an opposing frequency to that of the alien Phantoms. Category:Guns Category:Weapon types